godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Roinelll/Solace 4-03
<< Previous Chapter ---- Basement Fire-Croc It's easy. Get in position. Raise your God Arc. Feed power into the weapon to unleash its power. Pick up a stone and throw it on the back of the Gboro and... My target, the big mouthed and many teethed amphibian Aragami whirled around to face me and almost immediately roared in pain. Not much to wonder about, since I've showed the Charge Drive right into the throat of the beast, making it gag and choke on Chupacabra as I ripped it out and jammed it right back in. And again, and again, and again... You get the point, no? Well, if it would have been C, it would have felt so much better. -Sierra!- Sakuya's voice brought me out of my thoughts and I've noticed also the screams in the distance, I've succeeded on my part of luring the flying Aragami to my location apparently. -The Sariel is en route!- I've been warned and grinned instantly. Well, time to finish up here before the main dish arrives. It was trashing around in pain, roaring in anger and hurtling itself forward and towards me, but a single step to the left or right easily made these attempt be in vain. In vain and even scoring more marks from my weapon, stabs that were aimed at the weaker points in the Gboro-Gboros body, wounds that further weakened the monstrous amphibian and lead up to the finishing touch. I couldn't help, but grin and summon the Predator Style of Chupacabra, the Dragon. I still recall how erratically behaved my God Arc when I tried to summon the form while being in Burst, so I've opted to simply pull out the massive Devourer form. It was still shocking to see as the weapon bubbled up, formed into three pronged maws and was ready to be let loose. This blood-lust... At least there is no one near me to get accidentally involved. Unleashing the Dragon rewarded in letting the maws snap out and then shut fast around the body of the Gboro, the teeth bore into the hardened skin and through the tissue with ease, digging into the body and securing themselves around the core. A few seconds later the Predator ripped itself free from the carcass and shrunk back to its regular size, holding the blue-ish black core in its maw, before starting to rip it to shreds and then absorbing it. -Sierra, is everything all right?- Hibari's voice came and I turned once more to the distance from where the screams of the Sariel could be heard. -There was an unrecognized oracle Reaction detected in the vicinity. Is everything okay?- -No problems so far.- Alisa noted and I gazed at her location, she took to one of the higher platforms connecting the numerous plants around us. -She handled the Gboro-Gboro with ease and extracted the core to finish it up.- The New-Type confirmed the actions so far. -I'm worried about that unrecognized Oracle Reaction.- Sakuya noted, concern filling her voice and I had to frown. -Hibari, keep an eye out for us. Things might get messy.- -Was it from Izanagi?- I've asked from the tablet, after I struck the Lance into the ground beside me. -Or something entirely different?- -Izanagi?- Repeated the name incredulously Hibari, then regained her composure. -I'm not sure... it might have been, but if that Deusphage is in the area, withdraw immediately!- -S-Sierra?!- Kota shouted in concern hearing the name of the beast too. -Are you okay?- -I'm fine, no problems. Let's focus on the task at hand.- I typed away and frowned. -Should you get another signal like that, notify us Hibari. Alisa, get ready you'll be the one to receive our guest!- I put the tablet away and grabbed the grip of my God Arc, but had yet to lift it from the ground. -Understood.- Both girls replied nearly in unison and I had to smirk on that, in that moment the flying Aragami appeared on the distant horizon clearly heading in my direction. -Target sighted!- The Russian girl answered and I could see her aiming right at the monster rushing at me. Sariel, a flying Large class Aragami, capable of releasing various toxins devastating both physically and to the Oracle Cells of other organisms. Boasts the highest visual prowess of all known Aragami and fairly high auditory perception too, only surpassed by Quadriga and Kongou type monsters. Favors long range attacks, releasing numerous homing lasers, but when engaged in close range it will resort to releasing the poisons along with highly concentrated Oracle blasts, focused into a towering energy phenomenon. Basically, they are a pain to handle... This Aragami appears to have partially human build, to be exact the head, torso and upper arms of a white skinned... well endowed female with teal long hair. The lower arms are covered partially in white feathers which extend into a teal and dark green cloth like materia. Its lower body is covered by a hard shell of the same matter, where as the legs end in blade-like appendage. Only the abdomen is not covered by the armored cloth, but since usually this Aragami tends to be out of reach of its targets, ordinarily doesn't mean its a weakness. ... Pale skin, teal hair... Why does it remind me of a certain plague? The head is covered by an oversized headdress, centered around a freaking huge orange eyeball with slit-like iris. From around the eye, a number of stripes expand outwards, ending in braids that makes me think of the braided charms monks often use when praying. I look up at the Aragami as it spots me and it stops midair and screams once more. On its sides the wings that are folded around the waist fold outwards, revealing a number of huge eye-like patterns on its underside and each one focuses on me. I'm going to have to ask if C got her powers from a radioctive Sariel bite the next time we meet. On the head of the Flying Aragami, the huge eye started to glow a violet light and I ripped my God Arc from the ground, darting towards the monster knowing fully well it's going to release any moment now one of its ranged attacks. Either way, I'm not going to stay put until I'll get pelted by the stream of lasers. -Target locked, Leader.- Alisa reminded me and I've grinned still, I'm going to get a good strike in and then back off for them to do as planned previously. -I'm ready to open fire!- Good, now then as for me. Ducking under a stream of violet lasers, rolling on the ground I've came close enough to the Sariel that it floated up high to avoid me. It didn't matter, as I used the momentum of the roll and then jumped using Chupacabra like a pole and flung myself forward, rolling in midair and then turning to attack the Aragami by quickly transitioning my weapon to its basic predator form. -Ooh! YEAHH!! CHEW ON THAT!!- Kota cheered, loudly making the head of the Sariel turn towards the young gunners location, but the damage was already done. I was clinging to the leg by having the maw snapped shut around the appendage, robbing some of its mobility. -Alisa, NOW!!- I'm going to have to talk with this loudmouth later... -Affirmative, opening fire!!- Reported the platinum blond girl and in a matter of seconds I saw a stream of tight balls of energy fly towards the Sariel, it tried to react and hover out of the way, but with me on board it wasn't successful. A few of the shots did miss, but most of them hit home and once the chain explosions started up I let loose of the predator and dropped to the ground. -Kota! The next time you decide to open your mouth, wait until the ambush succeeds!- The New-Type chided the red-head boy and I had to agree on this one. -You better not mess up this time!- -H-hey! It worked, didn't it?- Kota practically whined in apology. -So far so good, right?- Then he noticed the state of the Aragami. -OH, it's my time to shine!!- With a final scream of pain, the large body of the Sariel dropped down in front of me in an ungainly heap, landing on its back. I wasted no time to get to its back and at the same time the gunner started up his assault of rapid-fire barrage on the exposed torso, pelting it with numerous holes of various size and depth. I saw from the corner of my eyes that the New-Type was running towards us in full sprint also and another turn with my head to check on our medic, but she is also primed at the target. A violent cloud of gas erupts from the downed monster and I jump back in fright, knowing fully well what this is capable of, all the while the Sariel rises from the ground slowly to the air. Still being pelted by Kota's gunfire, but it doesn't seem to be any effect any more. Not to mention the boy run out of juice and has to stop in order to refill. It stops there, flaps its arms out and opens the wings on its waist and screams in feral rage. Around ground level below the legs a number of small violet orbs start manifesting and my eyes widened. Mostly because the Sariels primary eye alone with the ones under its wings started to emit a bright violet light, immediately a towering light of Oracle Cell powered energy sprung up around the flier, ever slowly expanding. This isn't how it should act!! Freaking evolving Aragami... "Sakuya, fire now!!" Alisa shouted, also baffled by the events, but even before she could have finished the call a shot rang out. From her position the medic could easily snipe away at the primary eye of the Sariel, the shot hitting true and center of the organ rupturing it in one go. "W-wow..." Muttered the New-Type as once again the Aragami was downed, this time landing ungracefully head first. We don't have much time to capitalize on this, as the violet orbs of energy suddenly shot outwards for us and the two of us barely manage to escape their paths. This was dangerous. "I'm going for the legs, Leader!" The platinum blond informed me as she darted in and started to hack away with her Long Blade at the legs, chipping away both the armor and the blades with each swing. So far we managed to break what the NORN refers to as Skirt, disabled the primary eye and thus the lasers and the legs as of now. "Fall back, it's coming to!" Grinning like mad, I've grabbed onto one of the braided parts of the Sariels headdress, hopping onto the shoulder and was lifted up right along with the Aragami. I heard the others gasp and call my name, but it didn't matter. This way I had the perfect opportunity to deal with this nuisance and I didn't have to worry about the possible laser attacks. -What are you doing, Sierra?- Sakuya asked calmly even as they saw me lift the God Arc and poured power into it, firing up the Charge Drive. -You warned us not to do anything stupid and here you are, doing something irresponsible.- Can't help it, the sight of the Sariel drives me crazy. I have to sate this blood-thirst. Beside, the... uncanny similarity between a Sariel and C is just infuriating, driving me mad!! A toothy grin was their only reward, as the needle was thrust down the throat of the monster, through the neck and into the chest. I felt the beast tremble in pain, but it couldn't scream anymore as only a gurgling sound escaped the Aragami and it was so relieving. Wish I could do this to C too... We fell down to the ground and I used the impact to stab my God Arc even deeper, making the monster squirm even more, but it was futile. Grinning even wider and most probably sadistically, I ripped the Arc from the throat and subsequently jammed it right into the head, stopping the movement abruptly and the beast loosened up a bit. Still not enough, huh?... "Sierra, are you okay?" I turned towards the worried New-Type and cocked my head to the right, then stabbed once more at the face of the Sariel, nodding with a hopefully not quite savage, but possibly innocent smile. "Are you sure?" Alisa asked once again for confirmations sake and I've eyed her for a moment before taking the needle from the wound, letting it retract into the weapon and ready for the coup de grâce. Chupacabra howled in delight as I turned it to the Predator form, it practically drew me after itself as it lunged forward and into the torso of the nearly dead Sariel, ripping trough tendons and the tissue until the core was found. I had to grit my teeth and steady my feet as I leaned back and forcefully dragged on the grip of my God Arc, using all the force I could muster and remove it from the Aragami, core in tow. "Shouldn't I collect that?" Alisa asked and I looked up at her, panting heavily. I didn't even understand how fatigued I was for some reason and I could barely shake my head at her. "I think the researchers would have wanted the core of a Sariel, I mean... " She stopped looking at me and the core being currently ground into smaller pieces. "They can't recover it from you if I remember." ... I'm might be angry at that damn devil, but still her words do worry me... Especially, when she practically pleaded for me to get the Sariels core. Kota and Sakuya joined up with us shortly, finding me sitting on the ground panting still heavily and sporting Chupacabra that was still doing the best of taking in the core. Alisa was looking at me apprehensively. The medic stopped by me and leaned down, looking into my eyes and frowning. I didn't like the frown, but not like it mattered anyways. "Hibari." Sakuya called on the comm unit for the Operator, who responded instantly. "Ready the extraction team, Sierra seems to be having some troubles." The medic then stopped thinking. "Did the vital signs of her worry anyone?" -Well...- Hibari stopped for a moment, then sighed. -We are unable to monitor her vitals, because that is a function of the Armbands you are wearing.- The female then sighed, troubled by the thought. -Until we find out a solution, I'm afraid not.- "Don't worry Hibari!- Kota called, trying to cheer her up. "We have our eyes on the Leader! You can count on us to give all our support!" "Exactly." Alisa had to agree, even while I shook my head faintly. "No denying that at all, Leader!" Just let me rest a bit and I'll be A-OK! -Extraction is en ro--... Sakuya!!- Hibari shouted and everyone's head snapped at the medic. -Oracle Reaction detected, heading your ways and I can't identify it.- "Unknown Aragami?" The medic repeated and we stared at her. "Direction, size, or anything you can give us?" -Medium class, I think... and it should be inbound from the north.- Her voice wavered for the moment, before continuing. -I'm sorry, that is all I can give. The reaction is jumping all around the scale, we can't get a clear identification over it.- Just what we needed... I looked up at the team and took out with a shaking hand my tablet, Alisa noticed me and knelt down at my side. Giving me support and granting something to lean to. I sighed silently and gave a mute thanks as I started to write. -Hibari, how long until we get a visual?- I've been scanning towards the North, but only buildings were in the way and no matter how much I've sharpened my heightened hearing, there was nothing. -We can't see anything.- -Less than 250 meters.- Called the Operator and for a moment we looked at each other. -It should be visible by now.- -It's not, neither anything airborne.- I ran my eyes around the rest of our surroundings and checked out even the skies, still nada. -We have no visuals, are you sure that there is something heading for us?- -200 meters!- Hibari called and my team got ready for the upcoming skirmish. -Are you sure that you can't see anything?- "There is nothing, neither can see or hear it." Alisa called, checking also our surrounding just like the two Old-Type ranged God Eaters. "You said that there is problem getting the Oracle reaction, is the equipment functioning properly?" -150 meters!- We were informed on the incoming and still invisible threat. -Yes it's working normally, I've even had a quick self-check run on it, no errors were returned.- "There are no invisible, soundless Aragami." Kota counted off the facts and we frowned even more at that, because he was right. There should be no such thing at all. "Unless it's a ghost." "T-there is no such thing as a g-ghost!" Alisa practically jumped upon hearing the word describing the undead phenomenon. "Besides, Aragami are living machines of destruction and not some... stupid, supernatural occurrence." -100 meters!- Hibari was starting to get really worried and in the background we could hear Major Amamiya giving orders as well. -The signal is picking up speed, ETA in 30 seconds or less!- "Did you guys feel that?" Kota asked turning towards us, when Alisa almost screamed in fright. Which was quite amusing and I decided to put this info for later use, well if we survive that is. "It moved..." He looked down and knelt to the ground, placing an open palm on it. "The ground." Oh... FOR REAL?! -It's underground!- I give the order, but it was already pointless less than a 50 meters from us the ground started to rupture and a crack run right towards us. At least we know why we couldn't see it 'above ground'... ---- End of Chapter 2016,12,24 ---- >> Next Chapter Category:Blog posts